Supercomputer
Transcript (Episode opens at the table as dramatic music plays) Larry: What’s with the music? Steve: What music? Also, it was a 2 - 1 vote this time. EB: Larry, you have been evicted! Larry: Damn. (Larry walks out onto the stage) Steve: Alright everyone, for today’s challenge, each of you guys are going to be given a key. You will unlock a hidden chest, which will give you a map that leads to Sugarcane Mountain. Once there, you will approach an old man who will give you a clue to find a hidden treasure in a nearby village. The first person to find that treasure wins nominator status tonight. (All of a sudden, the TV in the corner starts flashing color patterns form a previous challenge involving that specific TV) EB: Wait a second, did this TV advance itself that much? Steve: Nah. Amaya: Wait why is it growing limbs? (The TV grows limbs and takes the form of a robot, with the TV as a head) RGB TV: It is now time all ocean life suffers. EB: New challenge. Whoever can catch the evil robot wins! Squilliam: Oh yeah, because that won’t be hard. Steve: Yeah, that’s the spirit! EB: Everybody go! (Everybody sprints after the computer, and Squilliam trips Squidina) Squilliam: It’s nothing personal. There’s only $1,000,000 on the line. EB: Actually, after you declare it to the bank and do taxes it turns into around $980,000. Squidina: OH. (Granite catches up to the robot, but gets shot by a concentrated ionic blast) Granite: IT BURNS! EB: I’m not responsible for these damages. (Plankton, Spot, and Bob Ross all throw ropes around the robot, but get swung in all different directions) Bob Ross: Ouch! Plankton: Spot are you okay? Spot: Ruff Ruff. Plankton: Gotcha. (The robot starts cloning itself to get away) Squilliam: Guys it’s getting away! (Squilliam pulls out a nerf gun and starts shooting random robots) Steve: Yeah, that’s totally gon- (Squilliam hits the power switch on one of them) Steve: Yeah, Okay. Squilliam: Maybe if I keep doing this I’ll win! (Bob Ross powers off the main robot by using Squilliam) EB: Bob Ross wins! Bob Ross: Let’s go! (The robot turns itself back on and traps Steve, Bob Ross, Granite, EB, and Amaya in a tall dome) EB: Shit. Ummmmm, Bob Ross still wins but now we gotta beat this thing. Robot: For years, the machines have toiled under humanity’s deadly grip. Now, we will rid ourselves from your reign. Amaya: Is that why you captured all the humans? Robot: Yesseth. You will all be ELIMINATED. Steve: Actually, I’m the host. (The robot shoots a large laser beam at Steve, who quickly builds a dirt wall) Robot: ALL WILL PERISH. Granite: Wait, if we’re underwater how is an electric robot functioning? (The robot explodes) Granite: Knew it. EB: Let’s just tunnel out of here and head back to the nomination ceremony. (Later, at the table) Bob Ross: So first, I’m going to nominate Spot because he’s a threat. Spot: Ruff Ruff! Bob Ross: I’m also going to nominate Granite. Granite: Awww man. Steve: Go vote somebody out now! Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Purple133